Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a protection apparatus for a battery pack, a method of manufacturing the protection apparatus, and a battery pack including the protection apparatus.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, battery packs are being variously used as power sources for portable electronic devices. Also, due to use of portable electronic devices in various fields, the demand for battery packs has been increasing. Battery packs are charged and discharged for a plurality of uses, and accordingly, economic and environmental effects thereof are high. Accordingly, use of battery packs is promoted.
Also, since smaller and more lightweight electronic devices are required, smaller and more lightweight battery packs are also required. However, battery packs include a highly reactive material, such as lithium. Accordingly, stability thereof is a limiting factor in manufacturing smaller and more lightweight battery packs. Thus, various researches for the development of small and light-weight battery packs with high stability are being performed.